Cap1: ¡Somos el equipo WOOHO!
by One3
Summary: Nuestra historia nos lleva al mundo de los Pokemon en la pequeña Aldea Tesoro donde conoceremos a nuestros héroes y veremos como poco a poco van descubriendo los secretos que este mundo contiene y sobre todo el pasado de uno de los integrantes White...


Personajes:  
Protagonistas:  
White: Ella es una Vulpix que le encanta siempre estar con sus mejores amigos es tímida pero aventurera ella hará el papel del líder del grupo cuando se conviertan en un equipo explorador ya que todos querrán que ella lo sea.

Imagen: . /_cb20091227012722/pokeespectaculos/es/images/0/04 /037_

Brown: Es la mejor amiga de White es muy decidida y algo arrogante pero le encanta la aventura el riesgo y las plantas ella a veces cree sentir algo por Yellow ella es un Eevee.  
Imagen: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR9sIbC_0y4kCR2rfJa7ZwT-RHw6tRWLs-6eUXo79 22pWsXa2gA

Black: Black es un Zorua algo tímido pero siempre amigable y bueno con sus amigos él está algo enamorado de White pero nunca se atreve a decírselo es el mejor amigo de Yellow y Blue.

. albums/uu315/VideoGameGirl67/Unused%20Gijinka/tumb lr_llzu4xVXAk1qjan9xo1_

Blue: Blue es muy divertido y aventurero siempre se mete en problemas por su torpeza su sueño es que por fin le salga una aura esfera le encanta comer y siempre estar con sus amigos sobre todo con Black y Yellow.

albums/m415/cele-chann/Pokemon%20Gijinka/447_

Yellow: Yellow es un shinx muy travieso al igual que Blue siempre atento a lo que pasa a su alrededor además a veces tiene pequeños accidentes cuando utiliza chispazo ya que siempre cuando lo utiliza contra un enemigo se desvía a otro lado el a veces cree que Brown esta algo loquita él y todos sus amigos viven en la Aldea Tesoro.

hphotos-ak-prn1/544545_509526519104255_2079155185_ 

Personajes de la Aldea Tesoro:  
Fabio: Es el vendedor principal de la Aldea Tesoro conoce a los protagonistas desde que son unos huevos pokemon siempre está dispuesto a ayudarlos.

hphotos-ak-ash3/156037_509526932437547_1101349277_ 

Personajes del Pokegremio:

Sely: Sely es la fundadora del pokegremio es una mismagius muy amable aunque nunca hay que hacerla molestar ella siempre anda en su mundo la mayoría de los aprendices no sabe qué pasa en su cabeza.

Imagen: hphotos-ak-ash4/480619_509527015770872_1588874925_   
: El es un Snorlax muy ordenado no le gusta que lo que el planee no se lleve a cabo es el asistente de Sely también es el cerebro del Pokegremio conoce todas las historias y tierras de todo el lugar no le gusta ser insultado.

hphotos-ak-frc1/526857_509527149104192_1712898305_ 

Merina: Merina es una Chansey es la que cocina todas las comidas del pokegremio también es la enfermera de ahí es muy alegre.

Imagen: hphotos-ak-frc1/253680_509527232437517_1091115960_ 

Max: Es un aprendiz del Pokegremio él y Will son los vigías del pokegremio es muy escandaloso ya que es la alarma del pokegremio.

hphotos-ak-prn1/531561_509527292437511_18378290_

Will: Es el vigía del pokegremio ve que pokemon entra y quién no siempre se le puede ver con Geremias y Max.

hphotos-ak-frc1/579041_509527352437505_297754796_

Geremias: Es el novato del pokegremio es muy pero muy torpe pero es muy amigable siempre trata de hacer las cosas bien y no estropearlas siempre está con Max y Will.

hphotos-ak-ash4/562308_509527442437496_43438322_

Mike: Mike es un Growlithe muy engreído y siempre se cree el mejor en la aldea se le conoce como el "galán" ya que siempre trata de enamorara a las chicas de ahí el odia a Black ya que él sabe que le quiere quitar a White siempre está con Wester.

hphotos-ak-prn1/488091_509527549104152_896280531_

Wester: Wester es Crawdaunt es el mejor amigo de Mike ya que siempre anda con el también es algo engreído pero siempre le gusta hacer bromas a todos muy pesadas.

hphotos-ak-ash4/392806_509527669104140_819906954_

Amanda: Es una Sunflora muy engreída como Mike siempre trata de lucirse ella odia a White y a Brown ya que cree que son más bonitas que ella su amiga es Rowina una Chimecho tan engreída como ella siempre tratan de que el equipo WOOHO quede en ridículo.

hphotos-ak-frc1/577725_509527799104127_393393356_

Rowina: Es una Chimecho muy engreída como Amanda ella ayuda a su amiga siempre para que el equipo WOOHO quede en ridículo.

hphotos-ak-prn1/150432_509527865770787_624088938_

Ronald: Es un Croargunk muy misterioso siempre está con su caldero haciendo quien sabe que siempre se le ve con Mas y Menos y también es muy amigo de los protagonistas.

Imagen: hphotos-ak-ash4/246470_509527952437445_1945393853_ 

Más y Menos: Son unas hermanas muy traviesas y divertidas siempre están ayudando a Ronald con su caldero Mas es muy divertida y Menos es muy traviesa.

hphotos-ak-ash3/580724_509527985770775_108238577_

Cap. 1: ¡Somos el equipo WOOHO!

- Era un día normal en la Aldea Tesoro White y Brown paseaban por ahí viendo los diferentes objetos:

White: Que cosas tan interesantes hay Brown….  
Brown: Si que cosas tan bonitas…

¿: ¡E! ¡White Brown!

Ellas: ….. ¡Yellow!

Yellow: Chicas…*cansado* reunión en el risco sharpeo… ¡digo!..¡Sharpedo!.

White: ¿De dónde vienes? estas muy cansado….  
Yellow: Vengo del manzanar estaba recogiendo algunas manzanas…. *jadear* cuando Blue me aviso por telepatía que había una reunión en el risco me dijo que les avisara y rápido…  
Brown: Espera un momento Yelli…*va a la tienda de leche mu-mu* Buenos días me da una leche mu-mu ¿por favor?

: Claro aquí tienes querida cuesta una moneda.  
Brown: Claro aquí tiene *le da la moneda y recoge la leche mu-mu* toma Yellow *le da la leche*  
Yellow: *Glup, Glup, Glup * aaaa… gracias Brown *le guiña el ojo con una sonrisa* ;)  
Brown: Oh… esto de nada jejeje *sonrojada*.

White: (Hay Brown… ).  
Yellow: Bueno vamos seguro Blue y Black nos están esperando.  
White y Brown: Si

-Los 3 corrieron hacia el risco Sharpedo que es donde ellos viven desde que son unos huevos pokemons cuando llegaron:

Yellow: Bien no hay nadie viéndonos  
Brown: Entremos de una buena vez ¬¬ Yellow.

White: No peleen por fa…

-Entraron en un arbusto donde en el fondo había unas escaleras que conducían a su hogar en la boca del risco Sharpedo vivían ellos había flores por algunos lados y también había una pequeña fuente de agua y habían cinco camas de paja donde dormían ellos y hay justamente estaban Blue y Black como se dijo antes Blue era un Riolu y Black un Zorua.

Black: Oh ya llegaron….

Brown: Hola

Yellow: Oye Black ¿Blue ya te dijo para que nos llamo?  
Black: Esto no….

White: Pero esto…. Le ¿preguntaste?

Black: Esto le pregunte pero no me quiso decir quería que todos estuviéramos aquí para decirlo….

*En ese momento llega Blue*  
Blue: ¿Ola ke ache? :3  
Ellos: ¡Blue!

Yellow: Para que nos llamaste estaba recogiendo unas deliciosas manzanas ¬¬…

Blue: Ya no te alzes los llame para decirles algo muy muy importante: D

White: ¿Que nos vas a decir BlueJ?

Blue: Bueno es que quiero hacer un…. *de repente* una mosca D: mosca ven aquí D: *intenta atrapar la mosca*

Los chicos: …..  
Yellow: Blue….  
Blue: ¡Mosca estúpida D:!

Yellow: ….. ¡BLUE COÑO!

Blue: *reacciona* Bazingan: 3

Yellow: *se da con la mano en la frente* pendejo….

Brown: Ya di que es lo que ibas a decirnos ¬¬

Blue: Oh si quiero que formemos un equipo explorador y nos entrenemos en el pokegremio de la Aldea Tesoro ¿Qué opinan: D?

Black: Me parece bien hagámoslo J

Brown: Si suena interesante después de todo me encanta la aventura y el riesgo J

Yellow: Si podría funcionar J

Blue: White ¿qué opinas?

White: Esto…. hagámoslo será genial J

Blue: ¡Gracias! La verdad es que yo he intentado tratar de unirme pero siempre me voy asustado L

Black: Tranquilo amigo esta vez estaremos contigo:D

Blue: Gracias Blacki: 3

Yellow: Bien ¡vamos!

-Los 5 amigos salieron del risco Sharpedo y se dirigieron corriendo a la entrada del Pokegremio atravesando la Aldea Tesoro hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían a la entrada del pokegremio.

Brown: ¿Es aquí?

Blue: Si…

Yellow: La entrada es muy grande….

Black: Si…

White: Me pregunto que habrá adentro….

Black: ¿Ahora qué hacemos Blue?

Blue: Bueno hay que ponernos encima de esa rejilla supongo yo…

Yellow: ¿Estás seguro Blue?

Blue: Si….

White: Pongamos cada uno un pie

Ellos: Si *afirman con la cabeza*

*Todos ponen un pie en la rejilla y en un segundo una voz empieza a gritar desde el interior de la rejilla*

?:¡Pokemons detectados, Pokemons detectados!

Blue: Ah… yo…. *asustado y temblando*

White: Tranquilo Blue estamos aquí:3

Blue: Gracias White... debo ser fuerte….

*Luego otra voz diferente empieza a gritar*

¿:De quienes son las huellas, De quienes son las huellas!?

?:¡Las huellas son de un Riolu, un Vulpix , un Eevee , un Zorua y un Shinx!

¿: ….. ¡Está bien déjalos entrar!

*la gran reja se abre los chicos ya podían entrar*

Black: Bien ya podemos entrar...

Blue: Aun no lo hemos logrado aún tenemos que registrarnos

Yellow: Ya entremos

Todos: Si

-Al entrar vieron un cartel y atrás de ese cartel estaban unas escaleras que seguro conducían al segundo piso se pusieron a leer el cartel antes de bajar pero se aburrieron cuando llegaron a la regla 6 y bajaron por la escalera cuando llegaron al 2 piso Blue se impresiono muchísimo al ver a todos aquellos equipos exploradores.

Blue: ¡GUAU miren todos esos equipos exploradores! *-*

Brown: Tranquilo Blue tenemos que encontrar el lugar donde se registran los equipos exploradores J

White: Tal vez sea por esa escalera *señala la escalera de al lado*

Black: Bien sigamos bajando…

-Siguieron bajando a la última planta hay no había muchos pokemons mientras averiguaban donde era para registrarse alguien se les acerco….

: Hola ¿qué hacen aquí?

Blue: Esto nosotros venimos a ….

: Nos nos importa nada de lo que vendan pueden retirarse

Yellow: ¡Espere, espere nosotros venimos a registrarnos como equipo explorador nosotros 5!

: Hmmmm bueno si se van a registrar como equipo hm sí creo que tienen potencial (aunque este equipo será uno muy peculiar) … bien déjenme hablar con La gran Gius a ver qué puede hacer *entra a una habitación*

Yellow: ¡Oh qué emoción!

Blue: ¡Si por fin seremos un equipo explorador madafaka:D!

Black: *Risa tierna al ver la reacción de Yellow y Blue*

Brown: ¡Que felicidad White por fin seremos un equipo explora…. Oye no voltees pero alguien te está mirando *le señala con la cabeza atrás de ella*

White: ¿E?...

-En efecto un pokemon estaba viendo a White por lo que parece era un Growlithe miraba a White con una mirada coqueta White se sentía algo rara con eso ese Growlithe estaba acompañado por un Crawdaunt que parecía murmurarle algo a su compañero…

Wester: Oye Mike ¿ya viste a esa chica?

Mike: Pues claro que la vi esta linda ojala este aquí para ser un equipo explorador así tendré más oportunidad con ella

Wester: Ya lo creo amigo ¿oye quien es ese que está hablando con ella? *señalando a Black*

Mike: No lo sé pero más vale que se aleje de ella si no verá lo que es bueno ¬¬

Wester: Ya rugiste viejo….

…..

Yellow: Psss oye Black *le susurra*

Black: ¿Qué pasa Yellow?

Yellow: Una chica te está mirando mira *le señala con la cabeza a una chica que lo estaba mirando*

-Pues si al igual que White una chica estaba mirando a Black resultaba ser una Sunflora que estaba acompañada por una Chimecho…

Rowina: ¿Qué lindo chico no crees Amanda?

Amanda: Pues claro que esta lindo ojala se quede aquí por un largo tiempo….

Rowina: Oye ten cuidado con esa Vulpix de ahí se ve que a ese Zorua le gusta *señala a Black que estaba hablando con White*

Amanda: Tienes razón tengo que tener cuidado con ella… ¬¬

-Luego salió el los chicos estaban emocionados por que no sabían que le iba a decir el :

: Bueno… Gran Gius acepto ahora venga conmigo….

Ellos: ¡Sí! :D

*Entraron y luego vieron a un Mismagius de espaldas*

: Gran Gius aquí están

Sely: …

: E… ¿Gran Gius? ¿Esto señora?...

Sely: ¡Hola! J

Ellos: (¿WTDF?)

Sely: ¡Sean bienvenidos: D nuevos reclutas: D soy Sely es un gusto soy la fundadora de este pokegremio siéntanse cómodos y en casa :3! bien primero lo primero ¿quién va a hacer el líder del equipo?

Blue: El líder emmm….

Brown: No quiero ser yo

Yellow: Ni yo

Blue: Yo tampoco ._.

Black: No creo tener madera de líder ^^"

*todos miran a White*

Blue: Bueno esto White... ¿Serias la líder? creo que tú tienes gran madera de líder J

White: Chicos bueno…. No se…. Emmm *los chicos la miran con ojos de perrito* e esta… está bien seré ¡Seré la líder! :3 (¡¿qué coño he hecho?!)

Blue: Si gracias White :D

Sely: Bien ahora ¿cómo se llamara su equipo?

Brown: ¿Nuestro e...equipo?

Yellow: Bueno…

Black: …..

Blue: E…. bueno nosotros no habíamos…..

White: Espera Blue ¿qué es esa palabra que siempre dices cuando estas feliz?

Blue: Es ¡WOOHO! ¿Por qué preguntas?

White: Tu eres el que nos animo a hacer el equipo así que ese será el nombre J

Black: Me parece bien J

Brown: Si es lindo y original J

Yellow: Nada mal la verdad J

Blue: Si somos el equipo ¡Wooho! :D

Sely: Bien supongo que ya pueden tener esto *saca un cofre*

White: ¿Qué es esto?

Sely: Es el cofre del aventurero tiene todo lo básico para un equipo explorador vamos ábranlo :D

*Black lo abre con un poco de miedo*

Ellos: Guau

*Adentro había un mapa mágico unas 5 placas de exploradores y una bolsa*

Sely: El mapa mágico servirá para ver que territorios van a explorar en la bola guardaran todo lo que encuentren y para identificarse están las placas de explorador ¿lindo no? J

Ellos: Si se ve interesante

Sely: Bueno es todo por ahora mañana empezaran hacer un equipo explorador Snorlax llévalos a sus dormitorios por favor J

: Claro síganme

-Salieron de la habitación de Gran Gius y se dirigieron a unos pasillos donde había unas habitaciones luego el dijo:

: Bien ustedes 2 chicas su habitación será hay *señala la habitación de la derecha* y la de los chicos esa *señala la puerta de la izquierda* acuéstense temprano mañana tienen que parecer a la hora que le digan bueno buenas noches J *se va*

Blue: Buenas noches chicas :D

Yellow: Si duerman bien

Black: Buenas noches White digo White y Brown ^^"

*Los chicos entra a su habitación*

Brown: Bueno vamos White J

White: Si *entran a la habitación*

*En la hab. de los chicos*

Blue: ¡Genial nos dan camasJ!

Yellow: *tapándose con la paja de la cama* Ya duérmete Blue… -

Blue: Ok…. (Aburrido hijo e puta e.e)

Black: Buenas noches chicos *ZzzzzzzzZzzz*

*En la hab. De la chicas*

Brown: Jijijijijijiji *risa tonta*

White: Ahora que tienes *riéndose un poco*

Brown: Oh vamos tu sabes de que hablo lo de Blacki jijiji

White: Solo se confundió mal pensada ._.

Brown: Jejeje claro

White: Vamos Brown Yellow ni se fija en ti …..

Brown: Ah ta bien White ta bien mala ¬¬ *Se acuesta y se acurruca para dormir*

White: Solo me defendía Brown (alsada ._.) buenas noches …

Fin del Cap. 1

Nota: Espero que os haya gustado es mi primer fic (buen el primero que publico aqui) y estoy algo nerviosa por las criticas si ustedes quieren denme recomendaciones :D y si les gusto no olviden poner comentarios positivos (soy principiante en esto -3-) perdón por las groserias aveces se me va la mano con eso x3


End file.
